pokemon_magical_bloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough
This is the content page of a detailed walkthrough for Pokémon Brick Bronze. The walkthrough is written in a more casual writing style to help players get through the game, especially where the hints for progression of the game is not as obvious or clear. Please be warned that there will be no efforts made to hide any spoilers in the walkthrough. Click on the links below to read the in-depth walkthrough. Main Storyline The chapters in Main Storyline covers the plot before player defeats Roria League. #Chapter 1: Starter Pokémon — Beginning, Mitis Town, Pokémon Lab, 1st Rival Battle, Route 1 #Chapter 2: Abduction and Ambush! — Parents Kidnapped, Cheshma Town, Gale Forest, VS Linda #Chapter 3: Arc Badge — Routes 2-3, Silvent City, Silvent Gym #Chapter 4: The Savannah — Battle Colosseum, Trade Resort, Routes 4-5, Old Graveyard, 2nd Rival Battle #Chapter 5: Volcanic Showdown — Brimber City, Route 6, Mt. Igneus, VS Harry #Chapter 6: Brimstone Badge — Brimber Gym, Route 7, Lagoona Lake & Trenches #Chapter 7: Downpour — Route 8, Rosecove Beach & City, VS Gabe #Chapter 8: Float Badge — Rosecove Gym, 3rd Rival Battles, Route 9 #Chapter 9: Mischief, Mythical, Disaster — Fortulose Manor, Grove of Dreams, Route 10 #Chapter 10: Mt. Cragonos — Lower Cragonos Mines, Cragonos Cliffs, Upper Cragonos Mines, Cragonos Peak #Chapter 11: The Capital — Anthian City - Housing District, Golden Poké Ball, Anthian City - Shopping District #Chapter 12: Soaring Badge — Anthian Park, Anthian City - Battle District, Anthian Gym #Chapter 13: Eclipse's Raid! — Anthian Sewer, VS Eclipse Boss, VS Tyler #Chapter 14: The Desert — Sky Train, Route 11, Aredia City, Old Aredia #Chapter 15: Crater Badge — Help Ryan Expel Grunts, Wake Up Snorlax, Aredia Gym #Chapter 16: Ruins' Secrets — Desert Catacombs, Aredia Ruins, VS Ancient King #Chapter 17: Cavern Route — Glistening Grotto, Route 12, Nature's Den, Route 13 #Chapter 18: Harvest Badge — Fluoruma City, Fluoruma Gym, Igneus Depths, Cragonos Sanctuary, Chamber of the Jewel #Chapter 19: Betrayal! — Route 14, Betrayal, Route 15, Frostveil City #Chapter 20: Contrast Badge — Frostveil Gym, 4th Rival Battle, Route 16, Freezing Fissure #Chapter 21: The Lab — Cosmeos Valley, Port Decca, Secret Lab #Chapter 22: Tower Challenge — Tinbell Construction Site & Tower, VS Deven #Chapter 23: Go Surfing — Path of Truth, Secret Grove, Cragonos Spring #Chapter 24: Archipelago — Decca Travel Agency, Lost Islands, Deep Jungle #Chapter 25: Safari Game — Decca Beach, Roria Safari Zone, Route 17 #Chapter 26: Infiltration! — Crescent Town, Eclipse Base, Gene Lab #Chapter 27: Before Final Confrontation — Preparations, Route 18, Aborille Outpost, Demon's Tomb #Chapter 28: Evil Djinn Kills! — Eclipse Ultimate Showdown, Boss Rematch, Sacrificed, VS Hoopa Unbound #Chapter 29: Haunted Badge — Crescent Gym, Lumberjack Warehouse, VS Josh Post-Game Post-Game Chapters are mostly for contents after player becomes Roria Champion. Many Legendary and Mythical Pokémon encounters are also put here. Visiting these places and fullfilling these quests are optional to finish the game, but are required if the player is to completely fill their Pokédex. #Extra 1: The Titan Runs? — Frostveil Catacombs, Calcite, Martensite & Dendrite Chambers, Titans' Throng #Extra 2: Silver Wing Secrets — Voltridia, Frigidia, Obsidia Islands & Caverns, Silver Cove #Extra 3: Cooke's Quest — Cooke's Kitchen, Item Searching, Steam Chamber Category:Walkthrough